The Lost Boy
by bubblegirl89236
Summary: A redo of 'The Wedding Of Sarah Jane Smith - Part 2' in order to set up a new story line; slight x-over with Doctor Who. Dedicated to all those who expected a little more. Has a different hero and will he have to pay the ultimate price; his life? Image courtesy of 'Master isolated images' from FreeDigitalPhotos .net
1. Chapter 1

**Original Title: The Boy That Never Was**

**Takes off from the episode and then there is a few changes but ultimatly leads to my intentional new storyline. So read on and see if you like.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Dr Who or The Sarah Jane Adventures and part of THIS chapter are borrowed from the show so there may be spoilers but please note that some scenes have been altered so that my plot can take place.**

* * *

"Come on now" The Doctor yells.

Luke manages to reach the Doctors hand and he links hands with the others.

Luke's hand slips and the door slams shut.

They all separate hands but Luke is flung back against the TARDIS and is surrounded by blue energy until he pulls himself free and falls to the ground.

"Luke" Clyde exclaimed.

The others helped him up.

"Just us then" Rani said as she saw the Tardis dematerialise.

"You alright?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah... I think" Luke said unsure.

"He'll come back for us won't he?" Clyde said wondering what they should do now.

"He will. I'll wait here for him. You go check with K-9" Luke said thinking that would be best for now.

Clyde pats him on the chest, and then both he and Rani went downstairs just like Luke suggested.

Suddenly his whole body started to emit blue energy.

"Artron energy" he whispers as it dissipates.

*Downstairs*

"The doctor said the power of the TARDIS could fight the trickster. Something energy" Rani said.

"Artron energy. Residue of TARDIS engines. Known to be highly inimical towards certain time sensitive lifeforms" K-9 responds.

Luke runs down stairs.

"The Doctor's back" Luke exclaims.

Clyde and Rani bolt up the stairs leaving Luke and K-9 alone.

"Incorrect, master Luke, no temporal flux detected"

Luke goes straight to the doors and opened them.

"Trickster" Luke yells into the whiteness.

"Luke Smith, why do you call me?"

"I wish to make an agreement"

"LUKE" both Clyde and Rani yell at the same time running down the stairs.

It was too late, he steps through the doorway and the doors shut behind him.

"and what is it you have to offer me ?"

"The one thing you will never have" Luke said getting closer to the trickster feeling the energy building up, and hold it in.

"And what is that?"

"A way out" Luke said before putting both his hands on the Tricksters arm and releasing all the partron energy he can.

"Ahhh" The Trickster started to yell in agony as the energy envelopes them both.

*Sarah*Jane*

"Please" Peter begs.

The TARDIS suddenly appears.

"Sarah" The Doctor said just short of shouting

"Doctor" she whispers

"Got to be quick, the TARDIS can't stabilize. Luke is keeping him busy. Oh those three are just brilliant" The Doctor says in his usual ramble.

"Doctor what can I do? If I say no I'm trapped here forever. If I say yes I condemn the world to the trickster, either way I lose, there's no way out" Sarah says hoping for an answer which she knows she won't get.

"It's all rests with you Sarah, your greatest challenge, the hardest thing you'll ever face in your life" The Doctor says with a solemn face

"What is it? Tell me what I've got to do" Sarah begs in desperation.

"you've fought the trickster before, you know how he operates, how he can be defeated" The Doctor said trying to give a subtle nugde.

"no, no" she says turning to the Doctor.

"I know you're a good man Peter, I'm so sorry"

Suddenly they are interrupted by the yelling of Luke and the Trickster, both in agony.

"LUKE" Sarah shouts for her 'son'.

"I can't hold it" the Doctor yells as the TARDIS door shuts and he is pulled away from them once more.

"Doctor" she says as Luke collapses

"Luke no. Peter, I do love you, but the Doctor's right there's another way out"

"do not listen to her lies" said the Trickster.

"Your accident, he can only talk to people about to die, he comes to them in that final moment and he gives them back their life"

"What do you mean?"

"Clyde and Rani said that your house was empty. Why did you never let me see your house? You died in that accident Peter, but he needed you, so he kept you half alive and if we got married, the bargain would be complete, he would bring you back to life".

."Your love brought me back to life. How can that be wrong to save a life?"

"Look at this. This is what he'll do to millions of people unless, unless you break your deal with him" she said holding Luke's head in her hands

"But I'll lose you, I'll die, i don't want you to be alone"

"I love you but I can't love you. You said you'd do anything to save me, you know what you have to do" She said hating the words that had to be said.

"Noo"

"you got one thing exactly right. Sarah Jane and I we were made for each other, were the perfect match and I know what she would do"

"But I chose you because you didn't have the strength"

"You really don't know my Sarah Jane, she gave me the strength, and I withdraw my agreement" Peter said and threw the ring at the Trickster, defeating him in one blow.

"So, here I go. I wish I had always known you"

"I love you Peter"

"And I you Sarah Jane" he said before evaporating to, what she hopes, is a better place.

"Sarah Jane" Rani says hoping they're all ok.

"Doctor, oh Doctor" she says breaking down in front of her.

He runs to her side and holds her close whilst Rani and Clyde are more occupied with Luke "Sarah Jane, you did it, the traps broken, time's moving forwards again. We're going home. We're all going home" he said wrapping his arms around them.

*Present/Past*

"If any person can show just cause or impediment why they cannot be joined together may they speak now or forever hold their peace".

"Where's he gone, Sarah's bloke, where's he gone?" said Rani's mum.

"He was just there a minute ago" said Rani's dad.

"Where's the doctor gone" Luke said.

"That all really happened didn't it?" Rani said

"Affirmative" K-9 responded.

"I'm sorry everybody, I'm afraid the wedding is cancelled" Sarah said fighting back the tears.

*Back*In*The*Attic*

"Mr Smith I need you" she said not knowing quite what to do.

"Welcome back Sarah Jane" Mr Smith said in the correct tone of voice as the others walked in.

"you alright?" Luke said feeling a little light headed.

"I've got you haven't I?" Sarah replied in the most positive way she could think of..

"Can't believe the doctor ran out like that" Luke noted since, they did all just save the world, yet again.

"Sudden disappearing acts, that's him all over"

"Sarah Jane escalation of temporal flux" Mr Smith reported.

"Temporal flux escalating"K-9 added.

The TARDIS materialized right in front of them a mere meter or two away.

"Doctor" she said happy to see him once more.

"What do you take me for Sarah? I just thought I would go the quick way. Ooh I like it in here"

"Can we have a look?" Rani eagerly blurted out.

"What in the TARDIS?" Rani nodded "my TARDIS!! Of course you can, yeah"

They all rushed in like they had been waiting for this day their whole life.

"oh, my, wow, it really is, it's bigger on the inside" Clyde said pointing out the obvious.

"It's beautiful" Rani said.

"Transindental dimensions" Luke said in pure bliss.

"Hey, what does this do?" Clyde said

"Hey don't touch" Sarah said trying not to get dragged into another adventure, "You came all that way for me?"

"You're so important...not just to me. The Trickster wanted to end your story, but it goes on. The things you've done, there pretty impressive, but the things you're going to do..."

"Future. How about we could go for a ride?" Luke said in hope.

"Or back to the dinosaurs" Clyde said.

"another planet?" Rani enquired.

"No way, for one thing you were grounded by the Judoon" Sarah said making the Doctor raise his eyebrow. "And your parents would never forgive me".

After they realised that was a no they exited the Tardis.

"Is this the last time I'm ever going to see you?"

"I don't know, I hope not"

"Bye Doctor...until the next time"

"Don't forget me Sarah Jane" Doctor said.

"No one's ever going to forget you" She said not realising that one would always forget.

Almost as soon as the TARDIS whizzed off.

"Artron energy raising dangerously high" Mr Smith said.

"Affirmative mistress" K-9 confirmed.

Luke doubled over onto his knees "I can't control it" Luke said finally revealing that he is the threat to everyone else.

Blue sparks started to generate around him.

"Luke?" Sarah Jane said knowing nothing of what was happening to her 'son'.

They got as close to Luke as they could before he also dematerialised.

*TARDIS*

"Doctor?" Luke said confused since he was now standing in the TARDIS facing the Doctor.

"Luke?" The Doctor said stepping back from the control panel.

Luke fell and the artron energy enveloped him and caused him to convulse on the floor.

"LUKE!" The Doctor said sprinting to his side.

He knew what that energy was and it didn't belong in him.

* * *

**A/N - yes I do say 'said' alot when it comes to copying the scenes that already exist.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I must say I am very pleased with the reviews, so much infact i got busy and wrote this little chapter. **

* * *

_Previously:_

_*TARDIS*_

_"Doctor?" Luke said confused since he was now standing in the TARDIS._

_"Luke?" The doctor said stepping back from the control panel._

_Luke fell and the artron energy enveloped him and caused him to convulse._

_"LUKE!" The doctor said sprinting to his side._

_He knew what that energy was and it didn't belong in him._

* * *

All he could currently do was wait until it stopped. He held Luke tight and waited for the convulsions to cease.

It took a long 5 minutes but he soon stilled.

Blood was seeping out of his nose, mouth and ears, but he was still breathing for the meantime.

The first thing he did was pull out a bracelet out of his immensely deep pockets and snapped it on Luke's wrist.

Then he took him to the medical bay and began to clean him up and run a few tests.

Luke woke up and jolted upright almost head butting the Doctor if it weren't for the Doctors quick reflexes.

"Where am I" he said focusing in on his surroundings.

"You're back in the TARDIS Luke"

"But how? The last thing I remember was...oh but I thought since time reversed itself that it would have been undone, of course, if our memories were intact we were only returned to the moment of incidence and it was never undone"

"You materialised on the TARDIS only moments after we left you" the Doctor said referring to himself and the TARDIS.

"The energy, the artron energy built up and I couldn't contain it" Luke said blaming himself for not being stronger.

"The human body isn't designed to contain artron energy for long periods of time, it should have been fully discharged in your battle with the Trickster".

"So is it all gone now?"

"No, for some reason it's not dissipating, instead it keeps building up" the Doctor said with his brainy specs on.

"What's this for?" Luke said indicating the bracelet on his wrist.

"It should stop the seizures. But you will still feel some of the effects like fatigue and the occasional nose bleed".

"What is it you're not telling me? How long will this work?"

"If I don't find a way off removing the artron energy from your body, your body will begin to shut down"

"How long do I have?"

"Without any kind of treatment it could be anywhere from a day to month"

"Then we better get working" Luke said getting off the examination table.

As soon as his feet touched the floor he was hit with a sudden wave of light-headedness and began to sway a little.

"Take it easy Luke, your body is still weak from the seizure".

Luke leant against the table until the wave of dizziness had passed, "just got up too fast" Luke said hating the fact there was a deadline on his life.

"I already took the liberty of taking a few blood samples and had them analysed".

"Have you got any results?"

"I was just about to check back on them" the Doctor said whilst walking away "coming?" he said as he went.

Luke took the hint and followed.

The Doctor had all kinds of equipment, if it wasn't his life on the line he would be really excited at the chance to see it all in action.

The Doctor picked up a vial of a violet looking solution and when he shook it, it turned a more violent shade of crimson.

He pressed a few buttons on what looked like a super-advanced computer.

"hmmm" he said. As the Doctor began to read through more of the results he found it more and more curious, "This, is strange"

"What is it?"

"It seems like you're too perfect. You're way beyond where humans are in their current evolutionary phase"

"I was created in a lab, by the bane. I was meant to be the ultimate human but Sarah Jane found me and saved me, and the Earth"

"That would explain why there will never be a human with anything like this range of genes. When the bane made you, she put genes together that were never meant to be. Your high intelligence is not just about your brain it is how fast the nerve impulses react and travel in your body, they're brilliant but when artron energy is introduced your body tries to absorb them just like any other human would, but your body does this a lot faster so the artron energy never has the chance to totally dissipate".

"What can you do?"

"I can rewrite your DNA, slow your nerve impulses down, but I don't want to do that as it will change you as a person"

The Doctor looked at Luke who didn't seem to hear his last statement and noted how pale he looked.

Luke blinked and the Doctor was right in front of him leaning down so that they were eye level.

"Luke?"

"I just feel a little..." was all Luke could push out of his lips before all he saw was darkness.

"LUKE" The Doctor said as his equally good reflexes caught him before he touched the ground.

The Doctor took him back to the medical bay to see how he Luke was 'really' doing.

He took a few scans and didn't like what he was seeing. According to the scans, Luke's brain activity was rapidly declining and the drop in activity caused him to pass out. Luckily though none of organs were showing any immediate signs of failure.

Luke began to stir.

"Doctor?" he said sounding like he had awoken from a deep sleep.

"Luke, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, just a headache" Luke said feeling each and every one of his words reverberate around in his head.

"What's the value of Pi?" The Doctor asked.

"Easy. That's 3.1415 erm... erm...9... I don't know anymore"

"You're brain activity is beginning to decrease. But as soon as I fix the problem you should retain all of your original brain power" The Doctor said meaning 'IF' rather than 'when'.

Luke started fiddling with the bracelet and started to unlock it until the Doctor's hand was on top of his.

"Luke, this is to keep you safe, remember?" The Doctor said worrying how his memory was already declining.

"Of course, I knew that" Luke said releasing the bracelet.

"Just in case" the Doctor said, then used his sonic screwdriver to lock the device in place.

"Aaah" Luke said clutching his head.

The Doctor pulled out a penlight, "Luke, can you hear me?"

Suddenly Luke put his hands down, eyes still wide, but he remained unmoving.

The Doctor shone the penlight in his eyes to see if he could snap him out of it, or if he would at least respond.

Luke didn't even twitch. Blood began to seep out of his nose once more and when he looked carefully he could see the artron energy flickering in his eyes.

He whipped out the sonic screwdriver (discarding the penlight) and cranked up the settings on the energy restrictor. As soon as that was done Luke's eyes closed and the Doctor lowered him so that he was now laying flat on his back. He wiped away the blood then ran straight to the control room.

The Doctor began to twist and pull levers just like he normally did and to be quite honest he didn't want to go back so soon especially after saying goodbye so recently, but Luke's life was in the balance and he the best place for him right now is home.

*Attic*

"Luke!" Sarah Jane exclaimed as her 'son' was taken from her again.

Everyone was one the floor around the site where Luke just was.

Before K-9 or Mr Smith could say anything the TARDIS could be heard.

The door opened and the Doctor staggered out with Luke in arms.

* * *

**Please review - i want to know how this chapter is recieved :) and whether i should continue or do i need to redo it.**

***note* - there will be a quick redo of chapter one to fix my typo and i do not know if people on alert will recieve another alert about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, but I'm back and I am hoping that no more exams pop up and get in my way. Is a little short - but I wanted to see how it sits with you guys...**

* * *

_Previously:_

_The door opened and the Doctor staggered out with Luke in arms._Luke wasn't heavy, but the Doctor had to carry him through the TARDIS since he was heavily unconscious (and the TARDIS was way bigger on the inside).

* * *

"Doctor?" Clyde said having trouble putting the pieces of information together.

They rushed over.

"Don't touch him!" The Doctor said turning away a little to keep Luke out of arm's length.

More blood had trickled out Luke's nose down to his cheek.

"What's wrong with him?" Sarah said her maternal instincts kicking in.

"It's complicated, just don't touch him, if any of you make contact with his skin it could kill you"

The Doctor put Luke down on the Sofa.

"How did you find Luke?"

"He found us, the artron energy he was emmiting was large enough to pull him away and into the TARDIS, luckily we weren't too far away as Luke could have ended up drifting in space".

"But what's wrong with him?" Rani said.

"because of his unique physiology the artron energy he absorbed didn't dissipate from his fight with the Trickster. It keeps building up and then discharging, the only problem is that the human body was never meant to withstand such things and it is slowly killing him"

"Is there anything you can do Doctor" Sarah Jane said begging, as tears formed in her eyes.

"If I have more time, that's why I have to leave Luke here with you, while I find the answer. I should be back within the hour, and the band on his wrist should help absorb the energy he is emmiting".

"Are you sure you can work that fast?" Clyde said.

"Time is relative master Clyde" K-9 said finally speaking.

"I must go, can't waste any more time. What ever you do, do not touch him, no matter what..." The Doctor said before closing the doors to the TARDIS and whizzing away.

"Luke, can you hear me?"

"Mum" Luke whispered thinking his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Luke!" Rani said maintaining her distance.

Luke stood up with the aid of the sofa, not once querying why no one was helping him.

"Mum!" Luke said like he had been away for weeks and reached out to hug her.

At that moment she had forgotton what the Doctor had said, and right now she didn't care.

Suddenly a force field arose around Luke, making Sarah Jane step back, but Luke's reflexes had become slower than the average human so he collided with the forcefield, which forced him backwards.

"Mr Smith?" Luke said confused with what had just happened.

"Luke, you would have killed Sarah Jane if you had made contact with her skin" Mr Smith coldly informed him.

"I don't understand?" Luke said struggling to put it all together.

Before anyone could begin to explain what had happened Luke collapsed to the floor, brushing up against the forcefield as he fell.

"LUKE!" Clyde exclaimed before anyone else had the chance.

"Mr Smith what's happening to him?" Sarah Jane queried hoping for some answers.

"Luke's brain activity is decreasing and if it continues Luke will fall into a coma until all activity ceases. The artron energy building up is too much for his body to handle, and if enough builds up, it will be enough to vapourise the whole street".

*TARDIS*

"If I switch off the gene causing the synapses to respond faster, it would change him, but only in a last resort" The Doctor said speaking to himself. He put the high-tech looking injection down.

"Absorbing the energy seems like the way to go. Perhaps some nano-bots could relay the energy, but to where, there is no outlet. Maybe something that consumes energy, like a parasite, but on a molecular level, like a virus, consuming all the energy and changing it into something else, something useful, something harmless"

"Or perhaps burning him out is the best way to go, it depends on how his body will take the strain. If I stop his heart then the energy should dissapaite completely, but it's risky I don't think humans last long enough for the procedure".

"I could....no....it wouldn't be right"

* * *

**Will the Doctor be able to save him??? What will become of Luke???**

**All this technical language is purely conjecture and even though i am studying the science's i have no idea if this is completely wrong - well it is sci-fi...**

**Until Next Time (which i hope is soon) - reviews do remind me to post btw as i check my emails alot.**

**I may introduce a multiple ending - what are your thoughts on this???**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Loving the reviews, no pressure eh, Ichigo Koneko-chan?**

**I am trying to post as frequent as possible as i hate to leave you guys hanging.

* * *

**

_Previously:_

_Luke passed out, yet again and his brain activity is growing i low, whilst his synapses are in overdrive and threatening to obliterate the street._

_The Doctor is busy formulating plans, he has a back up but this may be the end of Luke...For good_

* * *

*TARDIS*

The Doctor was busy in his lab, he was doing several things at once, he was determined to save Luke. He knew that he was created in a lab, but he felt some kind of obligation, perhaps it was his connection to Sarah Jane, but his mind was too busy to contemplate this at the moment.

For his plan to work he would have to do this on the TARDIS otherwise he could level the whole street, or even worse, the whole of London.

He worked as fast as he could while his precision was immense.

He was sure that this was the safest way for him to save Luke's life and he was determined to save him no matter the costs...even the cost of his own life.

He had only met the boy on occasion but just like himself he was one of those people who got on well with people and had a likable quality about him. One thing he would never admit to himself was that he kind of reminded him of his son, his son that had died along with Gallifrey, so many centuries ago.

*13*Bannerman*Road*

"There must be something we can do for Luke" Rani said sitting as close to Luke as she could with the force-field still in place.

"Is there no way you can channel the energy out of him Mr Smith?"

"Not without killing him, I haven't got sufficient information"

"Doctor..." Sarah Jane said quietly closing her eyes.

*CLICK*

The energy inhibitor on Luke's wrist snapped open and fell off.

"Look" Clyde said pointing out what the noise was from.

"The Inhibitor has overloaded with artron energy" K-9 said indicating why it was no longer doing it's job.

It had only been 30 minutes since the Doctor left and Luke was showing no signs of improvement, but the good news was that the Doctor was in a time machine and he could not be late, one would think.

*TARDIS*

The Doctor had a plan, a new plan, well sort of...

He had almost finished prepping the TARDIS for what he was going to do, and he was sure this was going to work...well almost sure, like always, another plan, same old risks.

*Luke*

Luke was still unconscious and the energy within him is continuously growing.

"How long has he got left Mr Smith?" Sarah Jane asked not really wanting to know the answer, but wanting to know when the Doctor would show up since, surely he would not let him die.

Sarah had convinced herself that Luke wouldn't die, the Doctor knew the future and if he was working to help Luke surely it wasn't his time. Her faith in the Doctor was ever strong, but her faith in his timing was slowly starting to diminish.

"According to my scans Luke has fallen into a coma and most likely has one hour at most before the vital systems in his body begin to fail"

Rani, Clyde, Sarah and even K-9 were gathered around Luke, unable to reach out and touch him for it could mean death .

K-9 was busy running probabilities and possible solutions.

Rani was imagining a world without Luke.

Clyde was wondering how long the Doctor had been away from the Doctors point of view.

Sarah Jane Smith was counting the seconds that it took for the Doctor to return and save her son.

Luke's mind was fading piece by piece and hopefully the Doctor could put it back together.

"Sarah Jane, Temperal Flux Detected" K-9 reported as Mr Smith's power was being used for scanning Luke and looking for more solutions as Sarah Jane's ordered.

"The Doctor" Clyde said calmly trying not to raise his hopes too high.

All three of them turned around to the sound of the TARDIS materialising once again.

The doors burst open, with the Doctor stepping out.

"Not too late am I?" the Doctor said trying not to dim the mood any lower.

"You tell us, you are a Time Lord after all" Sarah Jane said trying to keep her emotions tucked up inside.

"That I am. I have a way of restoring Luke's mind, though it is not without it's risks. To protect the Earth I must do this inside the TARDIS"

"And I'm coming with you" Sarah said.

"We're coming with you" Clyde corrected her.

"Wouldn't have it any other way. You can sit in the control room, i'll bring Luke in a minute"

They silently walked into the TARDIS, leaving the doors open.

"Mr Smith, you may lower the force-field now"

"As you wish" the computer said as he noted from earlier that he seems to not be affected by the artron energy, and he powered down the force-field.

The Doctor pocketed the energy inhibitor back into his pocket. The Doctor placed his hands on either side of Luke's face and closed his eyes. He reached into Luke's mind, what was left of it that is, and pulled it to the surface. As the Doctor opened his eyes Luke's eyes were staring back, not blank but full of life, like they should be.

"Doctor?"

"Luke, there's no time, come with me" The Doctor said extending a hand.

Luke grabbed hold of the outstretched hand, there was a brief moment where the artron energy tried to escape into the Doctor, but for some reason it couldn't.

The Doctor helped Luke up off the floor then released him again.

The Doctor walked into the TARDIS and Luke followed.

Sarah Jane, Rani and Clyde were sitting on a red Sofa, which they could have swore wasn't there before.

"Luke!" Rani said jumping to her feet.

Luke said nothing but looked to the Doctor confused.

"Luke's mind is slowly shutting down; he doesn't know who you are" The Doctor said sincerly as he patted Luke's shoulder to show him that everything was fine.

"But he still knows you?" Clyde said.

"Only because of the psychic link I made with him. That's how I brought him out of the coma" The Doctor said walking towards the centre of the TARDIS. "If you are to stay, while I try to save Luke. You must stay in this room. You can observe from this screen" The Doctor said bringing the screen around for them to see.

The Doctor knew that there was no way that they were leaving Luke now, so he was pretty sure they were going to follow his rules, of which there was very few.

The Doctor told Luke to follow him inside his head. They walked into a corridor, which Sarah, Rani and Clyde had never seen before.

The Doctor and Luke left in silence leaving only silence behind.

* * *

**What is the Doctor planning to do exactly??? **

**I am now posting every chapter, as and when I write it, so that should cut down the waiting times.**

**Good news is that the story is coming to an end, whether is is happy or not, is something you'll find out, and since it's fiction, it doesn't have to end well...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you enjoy chapter 5 - the reviews have been awsome and have reminded me constantly to get back on to this - and this has been the first chance so far. x-mas holidays have saved the day (and snow has made me happy) i will try to make the most out this time.**

_

* * *

Previously:_

_The Doctor returned and has taken Luke to another room, for everyone else's safety_

* * *

The Doctor lead Luke to a room and helped him to lay down on the table.

He reassured Luke's mind that he was safe, even though he himself didn't know how true that really was.

He raised a force-field of some sorts around the whole room so that the energy had only one way out, through the cables.

He slid an electrode into Luke's hand.

The Doctor spoke to Sarah Jane and the others, "You may not want to see this".

The Doctor turned away and jumped onto his own table and held an electrode in his hands.

The Doctor planned to use his body to draw out all the artron energy from Luke and channel it into the TARDIS, where it could be converted.

He could feel that Luke was on the verge of passing out, and he would not be able to precede without him awake, and it would be too late.

The Doctor pressed the button on his electrode and he began to feel a tingling sensation up his spine.

The Doctor closed his eyes as he knew what was coming, he was just hoping that Luke's superior DNA would give him a higher threshold for pain as the longer he remained conscious the better his chances.

Suddenly the artron energy erupted from Luke and his muscles tensed up and his back was arching on the table as he gripped the electrode out of reflex.

As soon as the energy jumped to the Doctor his body did the same but the energy passed through his body and into the cables on the floor and into the heart of the TARDIS.

Both the Doctor and Luke were trying to ride out the pain wracked through their bodies.

Luke's mind slowly started coming together and he regained his independent thought, though at the moment he was not using it as the pain through his body was immense and he was just thankful that he was not an ordinary human, otherwise the pain would have surely killed him minutes ago.

He had no idea how long it had been but it felt like an eternity.

The Doctor was in less pain than Luke, in fact the only pain he had was the ache in his muscles from being used like a conduit.

This was taking longer than the Doctor originally thought.

"He must have been storing more energy" he thought to himself.

Luke was hanging on by a thread. Suddenly then energy stopped, it seemed to have all been discharged.

His body just shut down. Blood trickled out of his nose, mouth and ears. His body was frozen in position after being subjected to all that energy surging through his body.

The Doctor had to wait a minute longer as the energy passed through him and out of the room safely.

As soon as that was done he sat up clicked his neck and got off the table and rushed over to Luke.

"Luke can you hear me?" The Doctor said as helped Luke by putting him into a more comfortable position.

Luke could hear him, but he couldn't respond his body wasn't in his control.

Just as the Doctor touched him again a spark of a familiar blue energy shocked him.

* * *

**A/N - it's not over...**

**hopefully this will be finished before xmas - reviews make me write faster as now i actually have the time - i am hoping for the next update to be before or on monday (but it is already partially written - so it shouldn't be too long)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay, my internet connection problems seem to have cleared up, and i have finally gained some time after exams.**

* * *

He was running out of options, if this didn't work...all would be lost.

The Doctor was ready for almost everything, he pushed the table he had previously been laying on away and underneath it, a shallow tank full of a liquid that looked suspiciously like water was revealed.

"I had really hoped I wouldn't have to do this" The Doctor said to Luke, not knowing if he could hear him or not.

The Doctor picked up Luke (wearing some black rubber gloves) and carefully put Luke in the water, he knew he would have to be careful but time was of the essence, there would be no second chances. This only had a chance of working because the energy level present was now minimal otherwise this would have been his first option.

As soon as Luke hit the water, the partron energy started to spark. The Doctor re-adjusted Luke's head before the liquid set otherwise he wouldn't be able to breathe.

Luke still was still unable to move his own body. Somehow the parton energy attempting to leave his body was causing some muscle twitches.

The Doctor had noticed this so quickly stepped back, as long as Luke's head didn't drop any lower before it had set, he should be fine.

Luke's head began to sink lower into the solution.

The Doctor noticed this and got close enough to reach.

The one thing he was hoping would not happen did.

Some of the energy that Luke was emmiting jumped from him to the Doctor.

It surged towards the Doctor moving at a speed enough so the Doctor could see it happening but faster than he could move out of its way.

The contact with the energy forced the Doctor to the wall and the heavy blow to the back of his head he took as a result, forced him unconscious and his body crumpled to the floor.

Luke's head was slipping lower and lower into the solution; given the rate Luke's head was sinking, the solution was almost ready to set, and once that happened Luke would have no chance.

Meanwhile Sarah Jane, Clyde and Rani were still sitting in the control room unable to do anything but continue and watch, they were all gripped in suspension their hands gripping the nearest thing, be that flesh or material. There was no way they could find them let alone save them, the Doctor had made sure of that, it was dangerous enough for himself, but for them it would be a fatal experience.

They were all crowded around the monitor, not wanting to see what was there but not able to drag themselves away. They wanted to scream and shout into the screen even though they would not hear, but after witnessing all the events unfolding they could not bring themselves to make a sound.

All hope was on the Doctor.

The Doctor regained consciousness after a short few minutes, yet he feared minutes that meant to much to have lost.

He staggered over to where Luke was lying.

The Doctor's vision slowly cleared. Luke was completely submerged, except for a wisp of hair.

The Doctor feared that he was to late, but he had not given up just yet, he had seen his future, even taken some part in it, so this should not be the end, _"could it?"_ he asked himself.

The Liquid had only just set as the top layer was sticky which meant there was still time.

The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and used it against the mass of semi-solid that Luke was encased in.

The most his sonic device could do was change all the solid layers back into the "sticky" state that the rest of it was in.

It was enough for the Doctor as he could now reach in and pull Luke out.

The others watching the screen all let out a sigh of relief as from their point of view Luke was as good as saved.

The Doctor however noticed that there was no rise or fall to his chest, he was not breathing.

The Doctor was on autopilot, he could not afford to think.

He put him on a table and slapped a small device onto Luke's chest just where his single heart should be, and it began to flash almost instantly.

Immediatly the rise and fall of his chest could be seen although he was still not breathing.

Since he was still not breathing the Doctor suspected that some of the liquid was still inside him from being submerged and had now solidified. So he repeated the process with the sonic screwdriver, but now pointed at Luke's chest and changed the frequency so that it would not turn his organs into mush.

Suddenly Luke unconsciously coughed out the mixture that looked like jelly all over the floor, there was quite a bit inside him. Once he had expelled all of the foreign substance his body was free to breathe again.

The Doctor removed the device from his chest.

The jelly-like material had hardened again and could be easily brushed off, although it was deeply embedded in his hair; that would definitely need a wash.

The Doctor took off the rubber gloves and looked at the device he had taken off of Luke. The readings it had recorded showed only the normal kind of electrical activity that was meant to be present, no sign of the Artron energy.

The Doctor picked Luke up bridal style and carried him to the control room.

*Control*Room*

Everybody turned from the monitor once they had seen the Doctor and Luke leave the room.

The doorway just appeared out of nowhere. It just as suddenly disappeared once the Doctor had stepped into the room.

They were all standing there in silence; always unsure what to say when the Doctor had that expression on his face.

The Doctor carried Luke into his room and put him down on top of the duvet and covered him with another blanket.

He walked back to the attic to meet everybody standing in front of his TARDIS blocking his exit.

"He should be fine now. No permanent damage. He'll be unconscious for a while, his body went through a lot" The Doctor said not knowing what they did and did not see, though looking at their expressions he guessed at least Sarah Jane had seen it all.

"Doctor, thank you. I don't know what I would have done if..." Sarah Jane said, her eyes slightly teary as she gave the Doctor a hug.

He hugged her back, knowing that Luke was her world now, and she needed the support.

He didn't so much as flinched when both Rani and Clyde had also joined in the embrace. He didn't know until that very moment that they had thought Luke's death was inevitable.

When they finally released their grip he straightened out his clothes and stood in the doorway of the TARDIS.

"You know when I said if I would see you again, I didn't expect it to be this soon".

"Oh, you'll see me again Sarah, you can't keep me away" The Doctor said, grinning like an idiot, hoping that what he said was true.

He stepped back inside the TARDIS and closed the door.

Clyde, Rani and Sarah Jane stood in awe as the TARDIS dematerialised; no matter how many times they saw that they would always enjoy hearing that noise.

THE END

* * *

**This is what i call the last chapter, but an EPILOGUE is coming your way, as a little apology for the long wait, should be up within 24 hours, and this is a promise. **

**Any questions???**


	7. Chapter 7 Epilogue The Future Awaits

**This is something I put together in a short space of time.**  


* * *

Luke Smith, 29, well that's what his birth certificate said. He was sitting on a bench in a park watching his two kids in the park. They were about 5. They were twins, fraternally speaking; one boy and one girl. They were playing on the swings.

They weren't exactly all human. Among his adventures as a boy he met many evil aliens, but the cosmos did bring them the occasional good guy, odds says that it was bound to happen. They were still half human, and luckily for them they inherited most of his best qualities; brains and reflexes.

He became good friends with aliens that meant no harm to the Earth, in fact one of them became his girlfriend, and eventually his wife. She looked human, her body chemistry was just a little more advanced/different, and her hair was naturally electric blue. They stayed together as they grew up, they never thought that they could have children together, but they never did check, and once she found out she was expecting, that answered their question.

Her name was Luna, well that was the human name she chose, her original name had lost its meaning and was almost unpronounceable to most humans. She was currently on her home world, whilst he had the kids.

As soon as she was able to visit her home planet again, she left, but she always came back, for Luke and the children.

Luke was busy reminiscing before he noticed the familiar looking stranger sitting next to him, who was offering him a banana.

"No thanks. Doctor?" he said his name quietly just in case.

"Long time no see eh" The doctor said putting the banana back in his pocket.

"Well, relatively speaking, yeah"

"I see you've been busy. Half...Castalian. Wow, that's some achievement, not many Castalian's pair up with humans. And twins no less. Who's the lucky lady then?"

"Luna, you'll meet her...eventually"

The Doctor gave him a friendly look that said "_you know the rules..."._

"What are their names?"

"Lily and Clyde"

"Have they manifested yet?"

"Yes, last year. It was pretty messy, but they've already save the Earth once".

"So they know..."

"Everything. It's hard to hide things when your children can read your mind" Luke said filling in the blanks.

"Erm... you might want to leave before they see you" Luke said as the kids were now playing on the slide which was very close to them.

"Why?"

"Because, they..." Luke paused.

A couple of cheering 5 year olds rushed over to the Doctor.

They ran straight to him and gave him a cuddle.

"Know you" Luke finished.

Lily sat herself on the Doctors lap; so Clyde sat on Luke's lap.

"You helped them through the manifest. But they can always tell when you're around"

Lily looked up into the Doctor's eyes and grinned.

"_you two go play for a bit, I tell you when the Doctor is leaving" Luke said to his children in his mind; he knew they were always listening in here._

"Okay Daddy" they both said simultaneously, then jumped off his lap and went back to playing.

The Doctor and Luke continued talking about how everyone was at this point in time, without Luke giving too much away that could change the course in events.

"I thought the Judoon grounded you and Clyde"

"They owed us one, and we convinced them to unground us. This way I can go to Castalia with the kids"

Suddenly Luke was hit with a massive pain in his head.

"Luke!" the Doctor said.

"_Daddy, help!"_

The Doctor saw the look in Luke's eyes, he knew it all too well, it was the face of a father whose children were in peril.

Luke jumped up and ran to his children's mental cry.

The Doctor jumped up and followed; Luke ran faster and faster towards the rim of the forest.

He slowed to find rocks floating in the air.

He quickly ran over to Clyde.

"What's wrong? Where's your sister?"

"She tripped" Clyde said pointing to her.

He ran over to her and picked her up in his arms, her eyes were wide open but lacked focus. She had a large cut on her forehead which was bleeding heavily. The rocks, twigs and other debris from the floor began to float in a circle. It began to orbit faster and faster. Luke linked his mind to hers. He told her to relax, let go, go to sleep.

Her eyes slowly closed and she went limp in his arms.

The Doctor stood by and watched, he was impressed, not many humans could cope with children with such abilities.

"Come here Clyde" Luke said calmly.

"Hey there's no need to cry. You did good by calling me" Luke said using a hand to wipe his tears.

"You mean it?" Clyde sniffed.

"You know if I lie. You fix your sister for me?"

Clyde nodded and smiled. He put a hand over Lily's cut. As soon as his hand came away there was no sign or blood or any cut. As soon as he was done his eyelids started to close.

He picked up Clyde using his other arm and allowed him to drift asleep.

"Nicely handled" The Doctor said.

"All in a day's work eh. You mind carrying Clyde back home. It's only 5 minutes away"

"Of Course" The Doctor said merrily taking Clyde off Luke.

The Doctor of course knew of these children, by legend alone, he never suspected that Luke would be the father of such children.

Just as promised his house was not far,

The Doctor followed Luke up the stairs and put Clyde down on the Double bed next to Lily.

The Doctor walked back down again followed by Luke.

"You should rest"

"I'm fine"

The Doctor gave him a little poke and Luke fell over on the sofa asleep, bordering on unconscious.

"Sure you are" the Doctor said grinning.

He left a note on Luke; _'look after those children, but don't forget yourself...'_

The Doctor left as swiftly as he arrived, unannounced and in silence and straight off into another adventure.

* * *

**A/N - So what did you think??? **


End file.
